


You turned me into Paranoia? For a singing battle?

by MimiIvory



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders as Paranoia, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: This should probably be in Gacha Life, but I'm not learning how to use that, so here you go.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 30





	You turned me into Paranoia? For a singing battle?

**Author's Note:**

> Their opponents are... people. Probably. Doesn't matter.

The figure in a black hoodie and black and white pants, with one white streak is his hair drops to the ground. The people on the other team seem concerned, but not enough to ask. The man with the snake face seems vaguely apprehensive. The crazy green one, who sang a very disturbing song looks far too excited. Slowly, the white turns to black, and then the hoodie turns part purple, and the ends of his hair fade to purple, and the black a shade of dark brown. He stands back

(Virgil) “What the FLIP did you do to me, Deceit?”

The other team looks confused. Ah, yes. Probably should have made them introduce themselves. Deceit looks slightly more concerned, but is quick to smooth it over. The figure in green looks even more excited.

(Remus) “We needed another dark side.”

Ah, yes. Definite panic from Deceit.

(Virgil) “And the reason I don’t remember any of these people is…”

Memory loss is a side effect of transformation? Good to know. Might use that sometime. Didn’t know he could look that uncomfortable.

(Remus) “Janus turned you into Paranoia. It was fun, seeing your old self again.”

That wasn’t the right thing to say, was it? Janus looks like he’s about to start climbing the wall.

(Virgil) “Janus WHAT?”

This is going to be fun.

(Janus) “It wasn’t that hard. You were on the edge. I just gave you… a little push.”

It’s not usually referred to as a little push when you do it near a flight of stairs.

(Virgil) “Being Paranoia was awful for Thomas when I was barely formed. I’m one of his core Sides now. What if I’m connected to Thomas? Oh gosh, what if I’m not connected to Thomas! When I ducked out-”

Well, that was new information. Remus looks disturbed. Janus looks furious.”

(Janus) “You WHAT?”

Fair enough.

(Virgil) “I spent time with the perfect people, who didn’t seem to like me. Except Patton, but he acts like that with every small animal that crosses his path. Logan can’t show emotion comfortably, but is very good at criticising. Princey has black and white morality so severe, I wonder how his side of the Imagination even functions. Thomas wasn’t in trouble. He didn’t seem to like me either. And you abandoned me. So, yeah. Definitely felt needed. But is Thomas okay?”

My turn.

(Creator) “ **Thomas is fine. You might want to get back soon, though.** ”

I can do whatever I want. I do need them to leave eventually, though.

(Virgil) “Oh gosh, we need to get back. Come on, Deceit.”

Virgil grabs Janus and pulls him almost out of frame.

(Opponent) “What about Remus?”

Virgil doesn’t care.

(Virgil) “You can keep him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, Virgil’s back.

(Virgil) “Turns out Thomas does need his Forbidden Creativity too. Where is he?”

I point him out. He seemed sad? Not anymore.

(Remus) “Hey, Virgil. Did you come back for me? I never knew you cared.”

Definitely not anymore.

(Virgil) “Come on, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
